Mia Wasikowska
'Mia Wasikowska''' est une actrice australienne d'origine polonaise, née en 1989 en Australie. Elle est notamment connue pour avoir joué le rôle d'Alice dans le film de Tim Burton Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Elle interprète Edith Cushing dans le film Crimson Peak de Guillermo del Toro. Biographie Jeunesse Mia Wasikowska est née le 14 octobre 1989 à Canberra, en Australie. Elle est la fille de Marzena Wasikowska, une photographe polonaise et de John Reid, un photographe et collagiste australien. Elle a une grande sœur, Jess et un petit frère, Kai. En 1998, alors âgée de 8 ans, Mia et sa famille ont vécu un an à Szczecin, en Pologne. Elle débute sa carrière artistique comme danseuse de ballet, entre 9 ans et 14 ans. En 2010, elle explique dans le magazine Phosphore : « Quand j'en ai eu assez de la danse, j'ai arrêté. C'était devenu très intense, physiquement et émotionnellement : j'en faisais 30 à 35 heures par semaine. Mais à un moment donné, cela devient une quête de perfection. Vous recherchez uniquement le corps parfait. L'enseignant souligne ce qui ne va pas chez vous, plutôt que ce qui va bien. Cela a commencé à m'énerver. Mais j'avais besoin d'une expression artistique, alors j'ai voulu devenir actrice. Et je crois que j'ai bien fait : cela me correspond mieux. En jouant, on est plus dans la vie, l'imperfection, le cradingue même. Et j'aime ça, ce côté réaliste... » C'est ainsi qu'elle a débuté sa carrière de comédienne. Carrière En 2004, elle obtient son premier rôle dans la série All Saints, puis découvre le cinéma en s'illustrant notamment dans Le Feu sous la peau en 2006 et dans le film d'horreur Solitaire en 2008. Cette même année, Mia Wasikowska est remarquée aux Etats-Unis grâce à son rôle d'adolescente en détresse dans la série HBO En analyse, une performance qui lui vaut ensuite de jouer dans des longs métrages ambitieux comme Les Insurgés, aux côtés de Daniel Craig, ou encore Amelia, où elle donne la réplique à Hilary Swank. C'est cependant en juillet 2008 que la jeune femme voit sa carrière basculer : Tim Burton la choisit en effet pour incarner l'héroïne principale de son Alice au Pays des Merveilles, et ainsi côtoyer au générique Johnny Depp et Helena Bonham Carter. Enorme succès au box-office, ce long métrage qui donne lieu à une suite en 2016, lui ouvre bien les portes, lui permettant ainsi d'accélérer son rythme de travail. Cependant, loin de multiplier les grosses productions, la jeune actrice privilégie les films d'auteur et tient ainsi le haut de l'affiche dans l'adaptation de Jane Eyre du réalisateur débutant Cary Fukunaga, où elle incarne l'héroïne. L'année 2011 lui permet également de fouler pour la première fois les marches de Cannes, aux côtés de Gus Van Sant et de l'équipe du film Restless. Sa popularité croissant l'amène, l'année suivante, à donner la réplique à Glenn Close dans Albert Nobbs. Variant les genres, la jolie Mia est ensuite séduite par Shia LaBeouf pour les besoins du violent western Des hommes sans loi. Dans l'angoissant Stoker, elle est déchirée entre attirance incestueuse et répulsion pour Matthew Goode, sous le regard impitoyable de Nicole Kidman. Son teint pâle et sa moue espiègle font d'elle l'actrice idéale pour rejoindre le couple de vampires composé par Tom Hiddleston et Tilda Swinton dans le morbide et lumineux Only Lovers Left Alive, dernière extravagance de Jim Jarmusch. Proche d'Harmony Korine, elle apprend que son frère, le scénariste Avi Korine, collabore au script du deuxième long métrage de Richard Ayoade, et entreprend alors de rencontrer ce dernier dont elle suit de très près la carrière. L'actrice décroche alors un rôle dans The Double en 2014, thriller énigmatique aux côtés de Jesse Eisenberg. La même année, Mia continue de côtoyer les plus grands en étant à l'affiche du David Cronenberg Maps to the Stars. Adepte de projets ambitieux, Mia porte l'horrifique Crimson Peak de Guillermo del Toro, où elle côtoie de nouveau Tom Hiddleston ainsi que Jessica Chastain. Elle se glisse également dans la peau de Madame Bovary d'après l'œuvre de Gustave Flaubert. Vie personnelle Elle a eu une relation avec l'acteur Jesse Eisenberg de 2013 à 2015, qu'elle a rencontré sur le tournage du film The Double ''en 2013. Filmographie '''Actrice' * Le Feu sous la peau de Paul Goldman (2006) : Lilya * September de Peter Carstairs (2007) : Amelia * Solitaire de Greg McLean (2007) : Sherry * Les Insurgés d'Edward Zwick (2008) : Chaya * That Evening Sun de Scott Teems (2009) : Pamela Choat * Amelia de Mira Nair (2009) : Elinor Smith * Tout va bien ! The Kids are all right de Lisa Cholodenko : Joni * Alice au Pays des Merveilles de Tim Burton (2010) : Alice Kingsley * Jane Eyre de Cary Fukunaga (2011) : Jane Eyre * Restless de Gus Van Sant (2011) : Annabel Cotton * Albert Nobbs de Rodrigo Garcia (2011) : Helen * Des hommes sans loi de John Hillcoat (2012) : Bertha Minnix * Stoker de Park Chan-wook (2013) : India Stoker * Only Lovers Left Alive de Jim Jarmusch (2013) : Ava * Tracks de John Curran (2013) : Robyn Davidson * The Double de Richard Ayoade (2013) : Hannah * Maps to the Stars de David Cronenberg (2014) : Agatha Weiss * Madame Bovary de Sophie Barthes (2014) : Emma Bovary * Crimson Peak de Guillermo del Toro (2015) : Edith Cushing * Alice de l'autre côté du miroir de James Bobin (2016) : Alice Kingsley * HHhH de Cédric Jiménez (2017) : Anna Novak * Damsel de David Zellner (2017) * Bergman Island de Mia Hansen-Love (2019) Réalisatrice * The Turning (2013) Anecdotes * Son nom de famille se prononce "vash-i-kovska". * Elle est une bonne amie avec Jamie Bell. * Elle a remplacé Emma Stone dans le rôle d'Edith Cushing pour Crimson Peak. Citations personnelles En anglais * « I just wanted to try a different type of performance - ballet is more an image of perfection, and film can show a grittier side. Sometimes it's the more realistic topic of real life that really intrigues me. » * « What I like about film is it explores imperfections. That was Something that really attracted me. » * « I really love doing things that are different and challenge me in different ways. And I think to remain interested and excited by acting it's really great to have such diverse opportunities, and I feel really lucky that I've been able to do that so far. » * « My earliest childhood memory is walking down the corridor with my sister Jess in the middle of the night to see my brother Kai being born in the living room. » * « I think I have a reputation for being quite shy, but I don't think I'm too shy. I guess I lived in a bit of a fantasy space in my mind. » Traduction française à venir Galerie d'Images (à venir) Rôles 1. Mia Wasikowska (Lilya).jpg|Lilya dans Le Feu sous la peau 2. Mia Wasikowska (Amelia).jpg|Amelia dans September 3. Mia Wasikowska (Chaya).jpg|Chaya dans Les Insurgés 4. Mia Wasikowska (Pamela Choat).jpg|Pamela Choat dans That Evening Sun 5. Mia Wasikowska (Alice).jpg|Alice Kingsley dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles 6. Mia Wasikowska (Jane Eyre).jpg|Jane Eyre dans Jane Eyre 7. Mia Wasikowska (Annabel Cotton).jpg|Annabel Cotton dans Restless 8. Mia Wasikowska (Helen).jpg|Helen dans Albert Nobbs 9. Mia Wasikowska (India Stoker).jpg|India Stoker dans Stoker 10. Mia Wasikowska (Ava).jpg|Ava dans Only Lovers Left Alive 11. Mia Wasikowska (Robyn Davidson).jpg|Robyn Davidson dans Tracks 12. Mia Wasikowska (Hannah).jpg|Hannah dans The Double 13. Mia Wasikowska (Agatha Weiss).jpg|Agatha Weiss dans Maps to the Stars 14. Mia Wasikowska (Mme Bovary).jpg|Emma Bovary dans Madame Bovary Edith Cushing 11.jpg|Edith Cushing dans Crimson Peak Navigation sur le Site Catégorie:Univers réel Catégorie:Acteurs